1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile networks. In particular, the present invention provides an Internet Protocol (IP) interface to a node within a Radio Access Network (RNC).
2. Background of the Invention
In modern cellular networks, Internet Protocol (IP) addressing is being used more extensively than ever before. Mobile devices are equipped with not only cellular transceivers but also data MODEMs such as General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) transceivers, Wi-Fi transceivers, etc. Further, additional network elements such as those that are part of an IP Multimedia System (IMS) use IP addressing to transmit data packets across network elements.
However, these network elements are not being used to the fullest potential. A UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) includes, inter alia, a plurality of nodes such as Node Bs (equivalent to GSM Base Transceiver Stations) that are controlled by a controller such as a Radio Network Controller (RNC). The RNC interfaces with other network elements such as a Mobile Switching Center (MSC), and gateways enabling communication with IP networks, such as G-GSN and S-GSN. This structure is useful for standard voice traffic, wherein the RNC forwards the voice data and works with the MSC to set up voice connections with other mobile devices, PSTN networks, etc. The problem arises when a mobile device attempts to transmit IP data packets, such as Voice Over IP (VoIP), etc. The VoIP data has to traverse the RAN, from the node all the way to the RNC or MSC, before it is determined to be destined for an IP network, for instance, an IP Multimedia System (IMS) core network that handles most VoIP traffic and sets up sessions between VoIP participants. This data unnecessarily adds a burden to the Radio Access Network to process different kinds of data. Additionally, at times when the RNC or either of its IP gateways (SGSN, GGSN) is not operational or unavailable for any reason, the connection is lost. There currently exists no means to provide an alternative means to connect directly to the IP core on a need basis.
Therefore, what is needed is a device, system, and method to enable a RAN node to bypass the RNC and communicate directly with the IMS core network.